


Черта

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Insight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Авторский взгляд на персонажей может отличаться от вашего.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Черта

**Author's Note:**

> Допустим, "Сверхдальний Перелёт" — канон.

Он смотрел на губернатора Прайс и думал о Мэрис Фераси. О той, что была так похожа на него в самом начале пути. О той, что спасла его жизнь даже после того, как он почти разочаровал ее. О той, кому он так и не дал узнать всей правды.

Госпожа Прайс была достаточно умна, чтобы все понимать без слов. Она, несомненно, видела в нем что-то общее с собой. Что-то, что вызывало в ней уважение. Даже восхищение, как он рассудил, несколько раз поймав ее взгляд, когда она думала, что он не может ее видеть. Но было и нечто, что вызывало в ней эмоцию, которую он истолковал как насмешку. 

На планете под ними догорал взорванный ею город. В одночасье погибли тысячи повстанцев и мирных жителей. Смерти, о которых он почти не сожалел. Но которых можно было избежать. Которых следовало бы избежать. 

Аринда была ценным союзником. Ценным, но очень ненадёжным. Как и большинство людей, преследовавших исключительно собственные интересы.

Мэрис была ее полной противоположностью. Восторженной идеалисткой, которая так искренне верила в него. Которая попыталась бы сдвинуть Галактику, если бы нашла точку опоры. Попыталась бы — и сломалась. 

Он помнил, как больно было ломаться. Как тяжело было делать выбор, понимая, что кровь невинных прольётся при любом исходе. Как тяжело было выбирать сторону среди своих, разделяя собственный народ на соперников и союзников. Как болезненно было признавать, что он не мог защитить всю Галактику.

Мэрис не нужно было принимать подобных решений. Ее путь среди звёзд был полон опасностей и нечестных сделок ее партнера, но что-то внутри неё оставалось нетронутым и чистым, и он не хотел быть тем, кто нанесёт удар по этому хрупкому стержню.

Госпожа Прайс никогда не была такой. Она была гибкой, быстро приспосабливалась и сейчас, отняв тысячи жизней, оставалась холодна и невозмутима. Ни один мускул на ее лице не выдавал раскаяния. Был лишь скользящий в ее словах страх, что он — единственный, кто видел ее насквозь — сдаст её и каким-то образом заставит себе поверить.

Между ним и Мэрис была пропасть. Слишком широкая, чтобы перебраться, не переломав костей. Между ним и Ариндой была тонкая черта. Столь тонкая, что ее можно было перешагнуть совершенно случайно и не заметить.

Он вспомнил день, когда чуть не погиб, когда невидимая рука джедая сдавила его горло. Даже задыхаясь, он мог отдать приказ дроидам Торговой Федерации. Но не сделал этого.

— Если это имеет для вас какое-то значение — это я нажал на кнопку, —- прозвучали в его памяти слова Дорианы. Жорж Кар’дас их не оценил. Не оценила бы их и Мэрис Фераси. Но он точно знал, что именно в них лежала эта черта.


End file.
